Tug Of War
by ApparentlyFood
Summary: It just so happens that Ino Yamanaka always gets what she wants. But really, it's not her that's controlling all of it. It's faith and that's what's going to control what she gets and when she's going to get it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>He waited underwater; the waves would have thrashed him away with it if he wasn't so securely tied to a small boat. All his scuba gear was heavy, and the fact that he had only trained with <em>them <em>for only three-quarters of a year made it worse. He wasn't as yet as strong and intelligent with tactics as the others were.

Suddenly, a body was dropped into the ocean, the hair of the person whirling around because of the waves, and he made a desperate reach for her. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her up with as much strength as he could muster, tugging her up.

"Don't resurface, we're still trying to kill the man that kidnapped that girl, hold onto her and try to keep her alive," a voice said through a device near his ear.

He took a piece of metal from his mouth, which was emitting oxygen and pressed it against her mouth. "Alright," the voice said, and he held his breath, swimming toward the surface.

Slowly, he dragged her body out of the ocean, setting her onto a small boat. Across the horizon, a boat began to skid across the waves, making their way to the boat the girl had been shoved off of.

He pulled off the jacket the girl wore, laying her onto her back as began to search for a heartbeat, beginning CPR a few seconds later after realizing there wasn't one. With at least ten minutes of trying to bring her back to life, she finally did, her body spluttering to the side of the small boat as she hurled out water.

'_She's seemingly attractive_,' he thought, looking at all of the thrown scuba gear he had frantically taken off trying to save her.

Her long blonde hair stuck to her arms, and she lifted a hand to rub her eyes, obviously trying to have her vision focused. The dark bikini was shown from beneath her dress. When her eyes stared at him, he leaned back, grabbing a mask and planting it over his face.

"Who?" she began, but stopped when she started having trouble breathing.

He sat there, watching as the additional boat stopped near his, loading the dead body from the boat she had fallen off of.

She looked at him, her sky blue eyes running over his body, completely missing his face. He turned around, sorting through all his scuba gear. On his left shoulder was a circle, a red and black design that slightly resembled eyes. On his right was another tattoo, a hawk that had its wings stretched open as if it were ready to take off.

"Good job, team six," a man shouted from the arrived boat. "Take her to the hospital," he said, beckoning his head toward the girl.

He nodded back, watching as her eyes noticeably rolled back, her eyelids closing.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

She shook her head, pain immediately gathering to the center of it. Groaning, she opened her eyes, her vision extremely blurred, and she rubbed them.

"Ino, are you alright? How are you feeling?" a voice said, and her vision focused, displaying a room full of friends and family members. Her mother leaned forward, her eyes teary and she pressed her lips against Ino's forehead, smoothing her hair out. "They said you severely injured your head and you might have lost all your memory…"

The blonde on the hospital bed stared at her mother, her mother's sunny blonde hair was braided and running down her left shoulder, her light blue eyes nearly gray. "What happened on the cruise?" Ino asked.

Her mother looked back at everyone and turned back toward her daughter. "Sweetie, you know how clumsy you are …you were leaning back against the second floor railing and you fell back. You're very lucky to have Deidara as your brother; he heard all the commotion and jumped off the third floor cruise ship…"

"Where is Deidara?" Ino questioned, immediately after she realized her older brother wasn't present in the room.

"He severed a small injury for jumping off," her father answered, his eyes averting her face. "But he's fine; you don't have to worry about him."

Ino closed her eyes in response. "Are you tired?" her mother asked, her voice soothing.

She nodded her head softly, listening carefully as everyone began to file out of the room accordingly. A few seconds later a nurse came in, checking the monitors and such quickly before leaving, silence filling the room.

"Was that all a dream?" she asked softly, reaching hand out to touch the petals of a nearby flower. "He saved me …or I think he did."

"There was some kind of tattoo on his left shoulder and a hawk tattoo on his right," she murmured, closing her eyes to imagine him.

The second time she opened her eyes, from what seemed like an eternal nap, she realized the small amount of two people in the room, quiet, and whispering among the two. Ino opened her mouth, her throat slightly sore. "Where are my parents?"

Her best friend's pink haired looked up, her hands holding her boyfriend's before she turned toward her blonde friend. "They're visiting Deidara."

"Oh …Sakura."

"Yeah, Ino?"

"Did I really fall off the cruise ship?" Ino asked, turning her head to the side.

Sakura rubbed her hands together. "You did, you fell back and …well I couldn't grab you in time so everyone started screaming. Let's not talk about all that, here, I brought you a present."

Ino held it in her hands. "What is it?"

"That ruins the whole point of a present, Ino. Man, falling really made a big blow to your head."

"Oh whatever. I don't feel that well to want to think clearly," Ino replied, pulling the bow and tearing through the light purple gift wrapper. She pulled a box out, smiling slightly. "I wonder what these are."

"Ino, you take forever to unwrap a present!" Sakura said, her legs nearly jumping with excitement.

"Are you serious, Sakura?" Ino said, her behavior suddenly changing to childish and lively. "Where did you get the money to buy these pumps?"

She held them up, delighted and study the pumps from every angle. "They're even more beautiful than I remembered!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes nearly sparkling with stars.

Sakura looked embarrassed, touching the back of her head and twirling a short strand of her pink hair around a finger. "It was nothing …I kind of got some help. Consider it help from all your friends, alright? Those pumps were frikin' expensive," she said, pointing toward them.

A sudden opening of the door silenced Ino just as she was about to speak once more. The nurse appeared, giving a small bow and said, "Visiting hours are over, the patients need to rest."

"Take care, Ino," Sakura said, standing up.

"I will."

"Bye," Naruto said, following his girlfriend out of the door.

"Yeah …" she whispered, closing her eyes as the nurse switched the lights off. Ino took in the scent of all the flowers, placing the pumps onto the low wooden cabinet nearby. "All a dream?"

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

He snuck past the security cameras, having already memorized the entire hospital security. Taking a deep breath, he pushed one of the doors open, slipping in quietly just as one of the security cameras pointed its way.

Releasing the breath he had been holding in, he noticed how decorative the room was of flowers, the dull color of the curtains were replaced with bright purple ones. _'I hope this is the room…'_ attentive to his surroundings, he made his way toward the hospital bed, peering over to see who it was.

Her long blonde bangs nearly covered half her face, and he pushed them out of the way gently. _'She looks so …delicate.' _with ease, he turned her onto her back.

Suddenly she gave a small groan, a hand reaching to her head and opened her eyes. Hearing a sudden movement she said, "Who's there?"

With a final jerk of her head she settled down. "Calm down, Ino. No ones there…" she muttered to herself softly, and settled back in her position, closing her eyes.

He snuck back toward the door, banging against it noticeably as he tried to twist the doorknob. "So your name is …Ino," he said, sneaking out of the room as quietly as he had came.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The pleasant, gentle breeze and the soft smell of dew left from early that morning was so familiar to everyone. A sleek dark colored car immediately pulled into the parking lot, seating two noticeable people inside.

"Put your sunglasses on, it's going to be bright," the older male said.

The younger male leaned forward to grab a pair of sunglasses, slipping them on. "Itachi, are you sure the principal allows this?"

The older male, known as Itachi nodded, pushing his sunglasses back up. "Of course, Sasuke. You are quite famous for that genius prodigy brain of yours. Graduated high school at fourteen and spent the next three years getting some degree."

Grunting, Sasuke said, "I suppose, but the real prodigy is not me. You accomplished something even better."

"As a slight warning," Itachi began, parking the car, "Keep your hands off the girls, your only excuse might be because you're seventeen, but you are a teacher here. A male teacher with a student will cause some kind of uproar, and we don't want that to happen with a school with such nice education."

Sasuke in response nodded, looking out the window as a group of teenage girls walked pass by in their uniforms, a gold badge on their left arm showing that they were seniors. "These are the people I should be hanging out with, and yet all I have is you," he said, a slight emotion of sadness and amusement evident in his tone.

"I see no problem with that. Here, change into some more proper, formal clothes," Itachi said, pulling the keys out and throwing a bag of clothes toward his younger brother. "You already know where your classroom is, students will begin entering your class in half an hour. Give them a nice welcome back, an introduction of yourself, and whatever message you want to give them."

"It feels like you're giving me a lecture," Sasuke noted.

"You probably enjoy my lectures now."

"Yeah, not really," he sighed out, and pushed the door open, stepping onto the concrete.

A small group of girls walked toward Itachi. "Welcome back, Itachi-sensei!" they all said, perfect in unison.

Itachi gave a small smile in return, making several of the girls squealed as his younger brother joined him as they walked toward the school building. He was tall six feet one while his younger brother was five feet ten.

Giving him a small smirk, Sasuke mocked, "Sensei?"

"It's the only suffix they use in the school."

"Whatever you say, _Itachi-sensei_."

Smacking his little brother's head, he said, "You might think it's funny now but when the teenage girls start calling you Sasuke-sensei and start flirting, I bet your hormones will get the best of you."

"Whatever you say, brother."

"I'll see you during lunch break," Itachi said, waving his right hand up as he turned around.

Only grunting in response, Sasuke slipped off his sunglasses, rubbing his eyes and walking at the same time. "Ino, I heard about what happened in the summer!" a voice called.

Immediately he jerked toward where the voice came from only to realize there was no one there. "Damn it, she's really getting to me…" he said, making a sharp left turn to his classroom.

Sasuke walked into the classroom cautiously, pushing the door and locking it behind him. Immediately he stepped toward the windows, pulling the shades down and stepped toward the personal closet, setting the bag down onto a desk and pulled his t-shirt off.

Staring into the mirror, he gave a small frown at his appearance. He reached a hand back, touching the tattoo on his left shoulder of what was supposed to resemble his eyes at times when he was angry. "I have to get rid of this," he said softly, reaching another hand back to trace a finger around the wings of the hawk.

Then he looked into the bag, pulling a dark button-up shirt on. Rolling his eyes, he said, "I feel like Itachi."

Just as he placed the bag into the private closet, locking it and pocketing the key, he unlocked the classroom door, surprised by the amount of students that immediately rushed in.

One of the female students tiptoed and touched his neck. "Your collar is placed wrong," she stated, fixing it quickly before giving a flirty wave.

Shocked at what had happened, he accidentally released the door, slamming it into a blonde teenager. "Ow!" she immediately shouted.

"Sorry, I was distracted there for a few seconds," Sasuke replied, holding the door as she rubbed her head, pouting and entered the room, her long blonde ponytail swishing to the side.

"Welcome back, Ino!" a girl shouted, and in return she gave a small smile, waving her hand.

Sasuke's eyes immediately zoomed in onto Ino, she had tied her hair up, the school's uniform top fitting her well, and as for the skirt …well all of the skirts looked too short. He balanced his head on the palm of his hand, eyes bored of what was happening before his eyes.

"Excuse me, but we haven't seen you here in all our other years. Why don't you introduce yourself?" a female student asked, obvious to her interest in her new male teacher.

"I believe it would be proper for you to call me Sasuke-sensei, and I don't think it would be necessary to give out any more information," he said, and stared at his cell phone he had placed in front of him, making it seem as if he was just sitting and waiting for some kind of miracle to happen. Then he rose from his seat, pointing toward a brunette in the back with two triangle tattoos on his face. "Can you please put your cell phone away? I don't want to have to confiscate it on my first day."

"The name is Kiba by the way," the teenager responded, his smirk evident and obvious.

"Kiba, you do realize you have math with me first and second period, don't you? I can take your cell phone away time I want then."

He gave a single smile, slipped his cell phone away, and then turned back to his conversation.

Then without uttering a single word Sasuke sat at his desk, shifting his cell phone in his hands uncertainly in what to do. The bell rang quickly and a fair portion of the class left, other students entering. "I will be your new math teacher for this year, since you all lack in it, you will not be able to switch teachers like all the other students do every three months. Today we will take a predictive test to see how much you know in math."

Standing up, he held a stack of thick papers in his left arm passing a packet of papers to each person as he walked down each aisle. Without needing to know any more instructions, every single student took out their pencils, beginning to work.

After each student was done, they walked up toward his desk, giving him the thick test papers and returning to their seat. Amongst the first few was Ino Yamanaka, that blonde he had his eye on the second he saw her that day.

In a low, soft whisper she said, "I don't know the answer to a single question here…" she muttered, ashamed, and avoiding his eyes.

"I've reviewed your math test grades before, and I want you to sign up for an extra math tutoring, I will be taking care of it. The other students can pass this class with my teaching, but you. You will certainly fail."

Ino flinched slightly from his harsh words. "Where can you tutor me?"

"We'll start at libraries. When you feel more comfortable, it would be more necessary to prepare you for city math tests and such so we might have to meet up in a place more frequent," he replied, easily, monotonously as if he had been preparing it all his life.

"Fine."

"Here, give this to your parents. I need their signature and approval first," her teacher responded, lifting a cup of coffee from his desk and took a deep drink from it, his ebony eyes nearly twinkling with interest.

Scowling, she snatched the piece of paper from him, stalking back to her seat and placed it into a folder neatly. Then she sat there, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

The bell ran much more quickly than she had anticipated and she rushed out of the class without looking back, meeting with Sakura just outside. "How's the new teacher?" she asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Predictive test today. I have to go to science now, it's on the opposite wing so I have to get going. I'll chat with you at lunch, Saku!" and without further words, she ran off.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sliding into a seat, the platinum-blonde huffed out a breath, angry to the results of her first day as a senior. Sakura slid next to her, "What's wrong?"

"My math teacher is such a bully! He's making me get tutored," Ino replied, crossing her arms as the rest of her friends continued taking their seats, the males on one side of the table while the female on the other.

Hinata looked away from the guys on the other side of the table. "You would be one of the top five students if you didn't lack in math." Her face was flushed a light pink, her pupil-less eyes staring at the bento box in front of her.

"Stop staring at Kiba," Sakura said, leaning over to pick a small carrot from her bento box. Ino leaned her body over, taking a small glance at the brunette her friend had a crush on. "I don't know what you see in him."

"You said that last time when I liked Naruto, and you're the one crushing on Naruto now," Hinata pointed out, picking up her utensils and pushing her bento box away from Sakura to prevent her from stealing any more of her food.

Ino, with her eyes half closed she gazed around the lunchroom, turning her head toward the window just as her math teacher, Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the school, following behind his older brother.

Her pink-haired friend elbowed her gently. "You got your eye on that math teacher of yours, I bet you don't mind being tutored. You can just stare at him _all day long_." Sakura reached for some food from Hinata, but Hinata pulled away, trying to eat. "Hinata, can I get an _itsy bitsy _piece of food?"

Hinata lifted her bento box away from Sakura. "You told me to keep you on your diet, not a single piece of food until four o' clock. It's twelve thirty right now." Her eyebrows were furrowed together, a small drop of perspiration beginning to form.

The blonde of the group sat up immediately, looking at Sakura. "Diet? Sakura, you look pretty average for your height," Ino said, and then smirked, "you're _height_."

Huffing, Sakura viciously pointed a finger at her. "I am petite, not short!"

"Since when did I _ever _call you short?" Ino said, her eyes looking at the ceiling before looking at Sakura's flushing face. "I never called you short."

"You implied! Just because I'm a few inches shorter does not mean you get to tower it!"

"More like half a foot," Ino muttered, "but you don't need to diet, really."

"I want to lose a few pounds," Sakura replied, then she shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

Ino nudged her playfully. "To impress a certain guy right, _riiight?_" then her smile disappeared quickly, replaced with a pout. "I don't want to get tutored!" she nearly screamed.

Hinata placed the bento box into her book bag, slipping it quickly hoping to not attract attention from Sakura. "It'll help you," she said, standing up, "now if you would excuse me, I have to go to class early."

She stood up, her dark hair nearly shining against the lunch room lights. One of the males, Kiba noticed from the opposite of the table and scrambled to stand up. His brown hair unruly as he rushed from his seat, nearly tumbling as he caught up with Hinata, his hand behind his head as he gave a smile, saying something to her and walked her to class.

Ino leaned toward Sakura, her chin nearly bumping to the top of Sakura's head, and said, "They look cute together, don't they?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when Kiba can just ask her out. He's asked out a bunch before, got rejected, and whatever, but he can't ask Hinata out. It's not like she's going to snap her fingers at him and say 'no'."

"Hinata would probably end up stuttering and maybe even fainting. But _imagine _if she did?"

"If she faints from getting asked out, let's wait for the wedding," Sakura said, smirking, and then pushed Ino away. "Stop that, you're making me look short."

Ino shrugged carelessly, her eyes wandering around the lunchroom aimlessly. "You're petite, not short." she pulled her skirt down closer to her knees. "Besides, it is going to look _so _romantic when you have to tiptoe to kiss _him_, and he has to bend over to kiss you." she wiggled her eyebrows childishly. "'Cause you know, even I have to bend over just to give you a hug." then she raised a hand, hovering it above her head and then above Sakura's to show height difference.

"Stop mocking me!"

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino, walking back to her house stopped quickly, taking a set of keys from her backpack and was about to insert and key when the door immediately swung open. "How was your first day of school?" her mother asked cheerfully.

Her mother was a tall woman, looking rather young for her age with long pale blonde hair that she always wore loose. "I just closed the flower shop just to see you." her mother was a very careless woman, rather childishly sometimes.

"It was okay," Ino responded, and then began to dig in her book bag, "Here I need you to sign this. The teacher thinks I need extra tutoring in math."

"I don't blame," she said, and squinted at the paper, "Sasuke Uchiha is your teacher? I don't blame him, you are terrible at math. You are nearly perfect at all your other subjects but you absolutely _suck _at math."

"Mom!"

"Yes, Ino darling?" her mother responded, taking one of her colorful sparkly pens from the apron she wore and began to write her signature.

With a small frown on her face, Ino shook her head, "Remember, leave the biker gang life _behind_."

Ino's mother turned away, facing toward the sunshine from the window with stars in her eyes. "Did I ever tell you how I met your father?"

"Yeah, two hundred and thirty six times."

"Well, you won't mind hearing it again…" and before her mother could say anything, Ino had ran toward her room, snatching the form and causing the pen to fall down.

She locked the door behind her and closed the curtains to block out the sunlight before finally dropping her book bag and placing her textbooks down onto her new desk, smoothing her uniform out afterwards. Ino looked at herself in the body mirror, staring at herself for several minutes before undressing out of her uniform.

A soft beep came from her laptop and when Ino was finally done dressing into some more comfortable clothes she turned it on. The face of her best friend appeared immediately. "I did some research on that Uchiha-sensei. He does not have a facebook page, sadly."

"Why are you stalking our math teacher?"

"He's our math teacher, I'm not stalking. I'm just trying to ask for his help online," Sakura said, rolling her emerald eyes. "But anyway, it turns out he's a genius. He graduated really early and finished his education early too."

"So?"

"You're so lucky to have him as your tutor!"

"How? He's an ignorant jackass."

"He's sexy~"

"Whoa, first time heard that coming from your mouth."

"First time not hearing it from your mouth. You find all those …know-it-all, dark-haired, bad boys sexy."

The blonde crossed her legs as she took a science textbook out along with a pencil and some looseleaf. "But he's my teacher this time, Saku. You can't try to get him to fall in love with you." Sakura tugged at the t-shirt she wore as she sat cross legged in front of the webcam.

Turning toward a specific page Ino began to read the page as Sakura said, "Too bad though. I knew you would have absolutely loved to chase him." a small smirk and tone of playfulness was in her voice.

Ino nodded in response. "I truly would have, but I can't," she dully said, turning the webcam off without further warning to Sakura.

Huffing she leaned back away from her textbook, her mind wandering off to the sound of splashing waves and strong arms, wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her. '_Too bad I didn't see his face…_' she thought, balancing her head on the palm of her hand. Then Ino bent back, her hand trailing toward her ponytail before snapping the rubber band off.

She turned toward her purple bed, flopping down on it as she ran a hand through her thick blonde hair. "Who was he…?" Ino looked at her side, grabbing her pillow and hugged it close to her chest. "Who are you?"

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke sat there, his eyes a pattern of crimson red and black. His right arm was crossed over his broad shoulders to touch the tattoo pattern that matched his eyes. Then he reached his left arm across his shoulders to touch the hawk, which was half gone and extremely close to disappearing. The skin around was slightly reddened and he pulled his shirt over his head quickly as someone entered the room.

"It'll take several more sessions to get the entire tattoo off but I believe it will go away, no scars."

"That's good. I'll be back next week," Sasuke called, walking out of the room. The man that had just spoken to him gave nothing else but a wave and opening the door for him as he left the shop. "What the fuck was I thinking getting that tattoo?" he muttered to himself.

Sasuke stopped walking suddenly, his eyes on the concrete sidewalk. "That's right …_she _said she liked tattoos…" the he rubbed the back of his neck, beginning to make his way back to his car. "I was such a romantic back then…"

Looking around he opened the door and seated himself inside, inserting the keys and warming the car up as he checked his mirrors. Suddenly he turned toward the right window, rolling it down before saying, "Yamanaka."

As if she was in a trace Ino whipped her head out from it, her hair swirling around her as she tried searching for the voice's owner, finding it several seconds later. "Ah …Uchiha-sensei," she said, giving a short small bow, which was all her heavy grocery bags allowed her. "I didn't know you lived around here …most of our teachers don't."

He gave a small nod of his head. "I do, but not this part of town. I just came here to get something …removed," he finished. "Do you need a ride home? Those groceries look heavy."

Ino looked down at the handful of groceries. "I don't think it's proper for a teacher to drive a student home. Isn't that against the law or something?"

"Outside of school, I'm just a regular seventeen year old teenager," he said, his eyes looking lazy and like deep holes of darkness in the night. "I wouldn't even be allowed to be your teacher if it wasn't for my brother," he continued, biting his thumb lightly before asking, "So, do you need a ride home or not?"

She looked around, noticing a small bar nearby and the loud shouts of glass shattering before nearly jumping into his car. After telling him her address she sat straight in the cushions of the expensive car.

Looking at her from his mirror he asked, "Are you a ballerina?"

Ino nodded quickly, her nails almost digging into the fabric of the seats she sat in. "Yes, how did you know?" despite being her teacher, he wasn't exactly a "safe driver" Sasuke was practically swerving his way through the roads as fast as he could.

"You should put your seat belt on, I'm not exactly trying to make this a safe trip. I have to get back home," he explained.

"Why, do you have a curfew?" Ino questioned, a small smirk pulling at the edge of her pink lips.

Slamming down on the breaks as they passed by her house, Sasuke walked out from the driver's seat and helped Ino with her groceries, carrying most of them. He walked toward her house, watching carefully as she produced a set of keys from her purse but before she could single out one of them the door swung open.

"Ino Yamanaka! Where have you been? I sent you out to buy groceries at least an hour ago and told you to be back by half an hour," her mother scolded. She smoothed out her flour caked fingers onto her apron and looked at the person accompanying her daughter. "Oh-oh! Do you need help? My daughter never said she had someone else with her. I never properly introduced myself. I'm Ino's mother, better if you call me 'Mrs. Yamanaka'."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Yamanaka," Sasuke formally said, being lead into her house and into the kitchen, where Ino and her mother both helped take the groceries away from him.

"Such a polite boy, you know, boys these days don't care for their manners. Say, are you interested in my daughter?" she asked, turning toward him as Ino blushed a dark shade of pink.

Ino covered her face with her delicate hands, looking through her fingers to see Sasuke's face before closing them when her mother noticed her staring. "Mom, he's not a cl-"A striking movement of his hand immediately caught her attention and she looked at him through her fingers. "Being as lovely as she is, I don't have feelings for her," he said, his head tilting toward the window slightly to look out. Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his eyes caught the sight of a car nearby, sirens flashing and a man standing near his car writing something. "I have to go before I get a ticket! It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Yamanaka."

Rushing out of the door, Ino smiled, watching with amusement as she noticed Sasuke rush forward at the policeman with force, nearly knocking him over. Like any other, her so-called "horrible bullying math teacher" was just any other teenager.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Itachi, why are you giving me a ticket?" Sasuke asked his brother just as he rose from the ground, failing to knock his brother over.

A piece of paper fluttered down to the top of his head gently. "Pass your curfew, Sasuke. Just because you're not living with Mom doesn't mean you don't have a curfew. I do still have ways to put tracking devices on you," Itachi said, placing his pen away as his eyes scanned over the house his younger brother had ran out from.

Itachi beckoned his head toward the house. "Why were you inside?" he asked his younger brother as he stepped into the passenger's seat, watching carefully as Sasuke slipped the seat belt on. "I hope you do realize whose house you were in. As far as I know, Ino is a flower and if you _deflower _her, I will-"

Sasuke, with an evident smile and mischief in his eyes he said, "Since when did you care for what she does? She is just your student." He leaned over, closer toward the glass as he began moving out of his parking spot.

"My best science student. If I recommend a contest or essay competition for her she'll make it into one of the top five. Ino Yamanaka is that extraordinary," Itachi said, making small hand movements as he spoke of her.

"Big deal, so she's afraid of you."

"She is not. She knows when something is a good opportunity and being around you will mess it up."

"Are you calling me," Sasuke said, pointing at himself, "a bad influence?"

"Yes."

"How? I'm a genius."

Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back as he closed to eyes. "Your decisions are irrational and stupid even if you are a genius."

He was immediately launched forward, nearly slamming his head through the thick glass when he turned toward his younger brother, an eyebrow twitching. Sasuke on the other hand seemed perfectly calm, his posture nearly perfect as his dark eyes were set on the road.

His first instinct was to lean over and shove his younger brother as hard as he could, but of course, Sasuke _was _the one driving. Then out of nowhere, the Uchiha smirk appeared across his face. The Uchiha Smirk being the one little thing an Uchiha can do that can charm the ladies and piss off the guys more than ever.

Being that he was a male, Itachi did the thing that came into him mind the first time around, and he shoved him. Sasuke immediately swerved to the left, his hand banging the glass before sitting straight up and twisted the steering wheel to the right.

Both of them straightened their backs against the seats, glaring at one each other before Itachi said, "Let's not tell our mother or father about this."

"Agreed. Father will give us a personal ticket for it," Sasuke replied, and that was the end of their conversation.

As Sasuke parked the car into his garage, watching as Itachi got into his own car, his cell phone rung. "Hello?" he said into the phone, pushing his brother away with one hand as his older brother stepped closer.

After hearing the response of the person on the other side of the phone Sasuke said, "Okay and Itachi _shoved _me while I was driving. You heard that right, Dad, shoved. While. I. Was. Driving." a smile of mischief appeared on his face as Itachi's eyes widened and launched for the phone.

"Sensei~, I realized you didn't have your own packed lunch last time so I took my time to make you some," a brunette teenager said, her uniform top unbuttoned extremely low. She bumped her hip against his body, a hand holding out a bento box.

Sasuke looked at it, his eyes casting down for a second before looking at her face, scanning over her seductive smile. "No thank you," he responded, and walked away casually.

Out of the corner of his eye, a soft blonde flash was seen and he snapped his head in its direction to catch the sight of the last strands of a blonde ponytail. "Are you sure?" the brunette's voice continued on.

"Yeah, now get awa-"

"Be polite," Itachi sternly said, appearing out of thin air.

Slightly startled, Sasuke took several steps back before turning away and walking toward his classroom. Ino had already stepped inside, her book bag strapped behind her chair and her head on the table, her long blonde hair fashioned differently that day. It was put into high twin pigtails, a delicate long purple ribbon tied to each one.

He approached her desk slowly, almost in an afraid manner. Then he reached over her head, touching a soft purple ribbon. Immediately, Ino's head was lifted up, hitting against his hand and watch, and she looked around, letting out a breath when she realized class hadn't started.

An imprint of her bracelet was left on the side of her right cheek and she rubbed at it with half-closed eyes. Then she looked up at Sasuke, laying her head back on the table, not noticing his hand resting on a pigtail.

"Sorry, Uchiha-sensei. I hadn't noticed you," she said, her eyes turning toward one of her pigtails that had fallen on her wrist.

Sasuke lifted his hand off her head, touching a pigtail slightly. "It's fine," he responded, holding out a thin stack of papers. "Can you finish all of this work before this Friday? We'll meet at the library."

Her hand brushed against his lightly as she took the entire stack, pulling at a mechanical pencil she had clipped to the bottom of her uniform shirt. Eyes full of concentration, she tugged at a pigtail, blue pupil-less eyes squinted, and then began to scribble numbers down onto the papers.

The dark-haired teacher sitting at his desk gave a small smile, taking a slice of pie out of a bag and stabbed his fork into it, all the way watching the blonde do her work. In front of him laid the test results for the predictive he had made the students taken, and of course, Ino was dead last.

Taking another big bite of the pie, he watched with amused eyes as she tugged at a pigtail thoughtfully, a finger wrapping around the ending of it and twirling it several times before jotting down an answer.

Being the age he was, Sasuke did had to silently admit he had soft feelings for the blonde, the way she held herself was extremely admirable. She was confident, smart-in everything except math-, and drop-dead gorgeous. Who could be even more perfect?

Itachi that day claimed that he was "much too busy" to drive his brother out for lunch and saying that, Sasuke ended up in the students' lunchroom, eating the food they served there.

Although he had to admit that the lunch was a tad bit better than the other schools he had once worked in it was still nothing compared to eating out for lunch. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ino, surrounded by her friends who were all chattering away.

The blonde however had her head nearly attached to the table, her mechanical pencil moving quickly over the pages in a blur. Sasuke turned his head toward the left, watching students picking up their lunch and seating themselves in separated tables, chatter loudly filling his ears.

Suddenly, a pale hand slammed a small stack of paper in front of him. Sasuke leaned back, startled, before looking at the face. Ino's eyes were connected with his; a loose strand of hair curling down as she pushed her bangs back, her breathing heavy.

"Here, just take it! I'll see you in the library on Friday. O~! Is that a cookie?"

Sasuke sat there, stunned at what just happened. Ino's papers were scattered about on the lunch table, and a cookie stolen from his bento box as well. Of course a bento box was for bento, but he always liked to shove a few cookies in there, especially if his mother baked them. His mother always baked them the right way, not too sweet and not too bland.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked himself in wonder, staring at his bento box. "Did she just take a cookie?"

He squinted his eyes at the blonde walking away, his eyes catching her hand brush the last crumbs from her mouth. "She's lucky Mom told me not to fight with girls," he muttered, sitting himself down and biting into a cookie.

A hand rested on the table he sat at and then reached over to pluck a cookie from the box, Sasuke watched horrified and yet knowing who it was. "Uhm, Mom always makes the best cookies. I don't understand why she gave you a batch and not me though," Itachi's voice said, the last bits of the cookie still in his mouth.

"Don't steal my cookies," Sasuke said, closing the box.

"You know Mom made them for the both of us."

"Yeah well, you were too cheap to take your brother out for lunch," Sasuke stated, taking a red pen out of his pocket, making small marks on the papers Ino had just given him.

Itachi leaned over, staring at the scribbles of what was supposed to represent numbers. "Ino, huh? She has such a neat handwriting with words but when it comes to numbers, it looks like crap."

"I did not know you would use that language."

His older brothers shrugged in response, reaching for the bento box, but Sasuke had slid it further down the table, obviously noticing what was really targeted.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~ A Month Later ~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Ino, your tutor is here!" a voice called out from below and Ino gave a slight nod, rearranging her hair around her shoulders as she pulled the toothbrush from her mouth. Leaning over as she washed her mouth then she grabbed a brush, running it through her thick long locks.

The blonde muttered something unintelligently and then walked down the stairs, all of her soft blonde hair placed on her right shoulder. As Ino greeted her guest she watched him with blue eyes.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, a finger of his barely grazing the railing. With his left hand, he held a pen, the cap pressed against the back as if he was all ready to start working. He entered her room, his eyes immediately staring at the rather large teddy bear seated at her desk. "What is that?" he said, making a slight gesture to the large teddy bear as he sat down at one of the cushioned seats nearby.

"It's a get-well present from Sakura. Isn't it cute?" Ino asked, placing her hairbrush down on the vanity and then picked the teddy bear up, rubbing her nose against its nose.

"It is distracting and disturbing at the same time."

"How is it disturbing?"

"Those eyes."

"You're one to talk!" Ino raised her hands, making claw shapes with her hands and placed them over her eyes. "You and your freaky color-changing eyes!"

"You don't even have pupils. It's amazing you're not blind."

"Excuse you," Ino said, her head shaking as she pointed a finger out at Sasuke.

Sasuke's head was already facing the textbook Ino had originally set on the table, his pen making soft marks and he turned toward her. Tapping his pen cap against the paper, the dark-haired male said, "You never answered this question." he watched her as Ino walked over toward the teddy bear, poking its bead eyes. "Are you listening to me?" he asked, slamming his hand lightly against the desk to make a soft thump but loud enough to startle her.

She jumped, her hair bouncing slightly at its ends as she walked toward him, huffing with anger. "I didn't understand that one!" Ino pointed out, searching her desk for a pen.

"No pens when you're doing math," he stated professionally.

"You have a pen," Ino pointed out childishly.

"I am also the teacher."

"Tch, you're too young to be a teacher."

"I'm still much more smarter than you, so as long as I am, I'm going to be your teacher. Now sit here," Sasuke said, patting a cushioned chair nearby. "I'll teach you how to do this one."

"You sound like a pedophile."

"Just sit your ass down," Sasuke muttered, his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Ooo, if Daddy heard you say that to me-"

"Ino, just, just pay attention!"

"I am!"

"You are obviously not." Sasuke pulled at his right shoulder, some of the hawk tattoo revealing itself. He waved his pen over her eyes, noticing her eyes glued elsewhere. "What are you staring at?"

Ino stood up, her hands reaching out to Sasuke's shirt and pulled it to the right, noticing the hawk tattoo. Then she pulled it to the right, seeing half of the red/black pattern which she had recognized to be his eyes.

"Ino, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes glaring into her innocent ones.

Then without further warning, she crashed her lips onto his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about deleting my stories without warning... I kind of lost faith in them when I realized the plot couldn't develop that far in depth. <strong>_

_**I know I should have given all of you some kind of warning. **_

_**I hope you liked this story, and I promise to get going with my other stories as fast as I could. It's just I need that spark of inspiration any moment now... :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

><p>Unnoticeably, Ino had ended up standing over Sasuke as he sat in her cushioned seat, her hands on either side of his face. His hands were on her waist and back, holding her in place as their lips moved against each other.<p>

Ino was the first to pull away to take a deep breath. Just as she had gotten her one breath, Sasuke pulled her back so that his lips would be able to touch hers. Their second kiss ended promptly when the heavy footsteps of a man was heard walking up the stairs.

The blonde sat down onto her cushioned seat, her cheeks blushing as her father walked in through the doorway, an empty basket in his arms. "Ino, your mother is doing the laundry," he simply stated, and Ino whisked away quickly into the bathroom.

A few seconds later she walked back out with a slightly heavy looking basket full of clothes she had worn. "Here, Daddy," she said, holding it out, and she tiptoed and pecked a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke looked at the way Ino's reddened lips touched her father's cheek as she tiptoed. Then the blonde turned toward the chair, her eyes still away from his observant ones as she sat down, staring at the paper.

After realizing that her father was standing at the door waiting for some kind of teaching to go on, Sasuke said, "You made-" and then stopped, clearing his throat. "You made a careless mistake here," he said, pointing at a specific question.

Ino in return stared at it for several seconds as well before leaning forward. "Oh …," only leaving her lips for a few seconds before she began erasing her original answer.

Just as Ino wrote another answer down onto the piece of paper she twisted around and said, "Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Is it true that I fell overboard the cruising ship?" Ino asked, her voice sweet and full of sugar as if she was hoping to pry special information from him.

"Yes, and your brother is coming home in an hour. I need you to open the door if the both of us don't hear it," he said, the tip of his ponytail appearing before his footsteps indicated that he was indeed walking away.

"He's lying, isn't he?" Ino asked, turning toward Sasuke to look at him straight in the eye. "It's that or I created you out from my 'dream'."

She balanced her head on the palm of her hand, Ino's eyes glittering with playfulness as she shoved all the math work aside. Tapping the tips of his fingers against the edge of the table, he leaned back in his chair and balanced on the two back legs. His eyes looked at the workbook behind her arm before looking back at her eyes, which still stared straight into his.

"Tell me, Sasuke!" Ino said, her hands slapping slightly against her thighs as she searched his face for an answer.

He only looked at her and held up a single index finger. "You have no right to call me by my first name," he stated.

"I totally have the right after that kiss," Ino said, folding her arms as she stood up. She walked to the back of his seat, pushing it back so that it was on all four legs and placed a hand on his right shoulder delicately.

Sasuke's head turned as his eyes averted to look at her hand. "You got nice nails."

"Just answer my question, you saved me on some little boat in the middle of the ocean, right?"

Her voice was desperate, yearning to know, and he snapped the tension in the air with a simple, "Yes." He stood up from his chair, his height towering over hers, making her feel discouraged over the control she had over the situation.

Eyes connected with each others, Sasuke bent down quickly, a hand underneath Ino's chin to hold her steady as he pressed his lips against hers, backing her up against the bed in the room at the same time.

When Ino finally felt something push against the calf of her legs, she fell backwards, realizing it was her bed. Sasuke's hand touched the bottom of the shirt she wore, lifting it a slight bit up.

Ino reached a hand to her shirt to pull it back down and she sat up, pushing him off her. "N-No, Sasuke. This is going too fast for me." she ran a hand through her hair and seated herself back at her desk. "I've liked you since you saved me out in the sea, but this is too fast. I'm still a-"

"Virgin. I know," Sasuke replied, his hands covering his eyes as he rubbed at them, removing them as the last swirls of red and black disappeared. "Let's get this math over with," Sasuke said, picking his pen up again to make a soft check mark near Ino's question.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Small, soft, footsteps and the small tinkles of the zippers on her book bag was what he heard when she entered his room. Her cheeks were a soft pink hue, probably from all the secretive movements she had made.

Lifting a hand, she pushed her bangs back as she tilted her head back, breathing hard through her mouth. The room was extremely dark, all the blinds pulled down to its lowest point. She turned toward the door and pulled the blind down, walking cautiously to the wooden desk near the chalk board.

A noticeable form had their head on the table, a soft snore was heard as she began making her way toward him. As the sound of his soft snore began to die off, the female began to stack some of the scattered books up, making way for her tush.

She looked down at the male, smiling when she heard him take a deep breath in before finally lifting his head up, his eyelids lifting to reveal ebony. "Hey, sleepy face…"

"Ino…" Sasuke began, and he reached an arm out to place across her waist, pulling her closer so that the tip of her ponytail grazed his cheek.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, not saying anything to the beautiful teenager near him. A hand covered his, tapping his middle finger slightly as she tapped to an unknown tune. "You do realize if we were caught…"

"We might never see each other ever again…" Ino finished his sentence and pushed his arm off of her, "I don't care, I'm going to take that risk," she said, smiling with her face relatively close to Sasuke's. A soft giggle escaped her pink lips before she seated herself on his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her body protectively. "When I was younger, I had always wanted someone to hold me like this. It feels so …secure."

Sasuke pressed his right hand down on her nape, observing closely when Ino ripped her eye contact with his wooden desk to meet with his. He felt her right hand near his left knee move to the side, her soft, pink lips making contact with his.

The sound of keys being tossed immediately made Ino push herself off of Sasuke's lap. Just as she did, the door opened easily, the sound of the door being unlocked unheard and his brother walked in, unnoticing the company.

Uncrossing her legs, she grazed her shoes across the tile and his brother's head snapped up to notice her. "Oh, Ino. I did not know you stayed afterschool." Itachi draped his sweater over his arm, smoothing out his t-shirt and gave a small smile.

"I just had to ask Uchiha-sensei about this one math question I didn't understand, but I understand now," Ino responded, and then she closed a random textbook on her teacher's desk, her right hand searching for her book bag on the floor as her eyes stared at the textbook.

At moments in life, there were always those times when everything seemed to freeze and one little mistake in body language or the way someone spoke could fuck up the entire situation. Ino had always heard somewhere that if someone didn't blink regularly when speaking to someone it usually meant they were lying, and several minutes into searching for her book bag, she forced herself to blink. Her heart was hammering insider her chest and she felt like she was going to screw the entire situation by choking on her next breath.

Suddenly, as if a rubber band in her life was being released, the next few moments sped by quickly and the next thing Ino knew, her left wrist was held by Sasuke, who had rose several inches off his chair to catch her.

She staggered her breath accidentally, harshly pulling her arm away with more force than she intended and grabbed her book bag, bowing slightly. "Goodbye."

Ino didn't look at the two other obsidian pair of eyes in the room. All she did was walk toward the door, opening it and then walked out of the room. Just outside of the room, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in thought, and then she ran as fast as she could at the nearest exit.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Itachi turned toward Sasuke, studying his younger brother as he wiped a hand over his mouth, stacking the scattered textbooks into a neat pile on the top right side of his desk. "Why was Ino in here? She is meeting up with you…" Itachi scanned the room for a calendar and when realizing there wasn't one, snatched Sasuke's cell phone off the table, "tomorrow for tutoring." Then he threw Sasuke's cell phone, his younger brother catching it easily with one hand.

Slipping his cell phone into his pocket, Sasuke stood up, running a hand through his hair swiftly before picking up his jacket. "To ask a math question, now let's go."

"No lesson plan for tomorrow written?" Itachi asked, ignoring his brother's request as he scanned the desk.

"Nah, I make it up as I go."

"At least you don't have something going on with Ino," Itachi said, turning the conversation back toward the blonde. "I see you've taken a specific liking to her though."

"So do you."

"So you admit it."

Sasuke picked up his water bottle, and threw it at Itachi. Itachi gave a small smile, following his brother and said, "Of course, you always seemed to be the type that acted before thinking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Updated, sorry about the long wait o.o <strong>_

_**I've gotten my highschool results, so proud of myself *.* **_

_**Anyway, read and review? I know my writing has gone downhill from here.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ino, since you've completely aced that exam I gave you last week, why don't we take a day of tutoring off?" Sasuke asked, looking out of the window quickly as he noticed a car pulling out of the garage. "Your parents are gone," he mentioned, looking back at her with a sly smile on his face.<p>

Ino stood near her desk, stacking the final books up before turning her head toward the teddy bears in her room. "Oh, stop it with that look," she said, rubbing her neck slightly.

He took several giant steps to her, taking a hold of her body and pressing it against his gently, all the while poking at the hickey on her neck.

"Sasuke, not now…" Ino pulled away hastily. "I don't really feel like it."

"Why?" Sasuke walked toward the bed in the room, smoothing the slight wrinkles on the blankets as he sat down.

Ino sprawled herself on the bed, her right arm reaching behind him to grab a pillow and pressed it against her chest. "I was thinking about what would happen if we were found out." she pressed a hopeless smile onto her face.

He shrugged carelessly and repositioned her body so she was on his lap. "Who cares about that right now," he softly whispered into her left ear.

"I do," she replied softly as he moved his lips from her ear to her mouth.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Sakura."

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Remember that video camera I placed in that teddy bear you gave to Ino, well, I need it back."

"Sure, I'll get it back for you."


End file.
